A Short Perfect Life
by knic99
Summary: Maria Robotnik was lonely until her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, created the Ultimate Life Form. The Life Form and Maria became the best of friends. Everything changed because of a certain day. A day that he will NEVER forget.
1. Your Name is Shadow the Hedgehog

Chapter 1: Your Name Is Shadow the Hedgehog

_**Year: 1949**_

In a space station that was orbiting around Earth, the ARK halls were filled with walking scientists. Some of them were going to important conferences and the others were going to their assigned lab rooms preparing to start their long day at work. A middle aged professor named, Gerald Robotnik, was in his office looking through papers. He was working on a project for years and now lost its blueprints. Looking in his last file, he finally found the design.

He walked out of his office and went to a lab room where his _experiment_ was held captive in. Right in the middle area of the room stood a tripod that was filled with a green colored liquid. Inside the capsule surrounded by the jade colored substance was a being. It was a black hedgehog. Its eyes were closed and its body was curled up, peacefully resting. Professor Gerald and his team of scientists were taking notes on the results of their project.

"Alright my fellow colleagues," started Gerald. "Today our experiment should be completed. We'll open its capsule tonight. You guys should all be proud of your hard work because we just made _life_! I know that it took six long years to complete this, but it was worth it."

Everyone in the room cheered. Whoops and hollers could be heard everywhere. Gerald smiled at everyone. He couldn't believe that they made life. World technology was improving. With that said, Gerald and his crew went to the lounge for a celebration.

* * *

In her room sleeping was a young ten year old girl named Maria Robotnik. Her sleep was disturbed by her alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing azure orbs. Maria got into a sitting position and turned off her noisy clock. Her blond hair was tangled and messy from her good night sleep. She got up, picked out some clothes and headed for the bathroom. After doing her morning routines, she changed clothes. She wore a light blue dress with a dark blue torso top. For the final touches, she slipped her feet into her blue flats and placed a blue headband on her head. Lastly, she looked at her calendar to see what she had planned for the day. Her eyes widened and her lips formed into a smile. It's the day where she can meet her new _"baby brother"._

Maria was so thrilled that she skipped breakfast and watching the Earth. Since Maria was born on the ARK, she always wondered what it was like to be on Earth. She sometimes pretended that she was living on the lustrous blue planet. When hanging out with her grandfather, she would often ask what Earth was like. He would sometimes change the subject or give her a vague answer.

While running in the halls, scientists would greet the blond haired girl or get startled from her zipping through the corridors. At her destination, she entered in the lab room, panting. The room was deserted except for the tripod that held her "baby brother" and other designs that her grandfather had made. She took one last glance at the open space and then left. Maria headed for the lounge room because that was the only place her grandfather could be. When she made it to the lounge area, Maria opened the doors and looked around the genius filled room.

"Grandfather…" Maria said panting.

"Maria," Professor Gerald said with worry. "You know that you can't overexert yourself. Not with your dise-."

"Grandfather, I'm fine. I just realized that your creation is done."

Professor Gerald smiled at his granddaughter's explanation. Six years ago, when Maria was four, he promised that he would give his last and only family member a sibling. There are three reasons why Gerald made his creation. He had two at first, but a third reason was added. The first reason why he made the creature is because of Maria's sickness. It was some kind of syndrome. The creature will be going to Earth to find a cure for Maria. After the creation finds the cure, it will live on Earth and be her _shadow_. The last one is a sin and he doesn't like to think about it.

"Grandfather, are you okay?" Maria asked with concern.

Gerald knelt down to Maria's height and said, "I'm fine dear. About the creation, we're going to awake it today."

Maria jumped for joy and hugged her grandfather. She thanked him for wasting his time on making a "brother" for her. She then exited out of the lounge room and headed for her quarters.

When Maria arrived at her flat, she went to the kitchen and had her breakfast. When done eating, she went to the observatory room to watch the Earth.

"Someday, my "baby brother" and I will live on Earth together." Maria said gazing at the luminous world.

_**The Awakening…**_

Gerald, Maria, and the scientists were preparing for the creature's awakening. They invited all of the ARK's scientists to meet the newcomer. Maria was excited that she couldn't sit still. Gerald on the other hand was neutral. He was happy that his _"son"_ was about to awake, but didn't show any emotion.

As soon as the invited scientists arrived, Gerald and Maria led them around the capsule. The geniuses gasped at the sight of the creature. They thought it looked amazing. They also wondered how Gerald made life. They knew that he was the smartest scientist throughout the station, but they never thought he would push his skill over the limit.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters. Today is a very special day for us and Earth. What my team and I have created is a very strong and useful being," Gerald began. "It's a creature that will bring hope for humanity. He will do his heroic deeds without question. And lastly, it will find a cure for the unknown syndrome that has reached our colony. I want you to meet the Ultimate Life Form and Earth's protector!"

The scientists opened the capsule. As the hatch opened, smoke swirled around the room making the air opaque all around. When the smoke cleared, there sat a small black hedgehog with his eyes opened. His muzzle was tan and his eyes were big red orbs. He was looking around the room, startled from the crowd. Maria came near him and when she did, the small gentle hedgehog started to shiver from being scared.

"It's alright, you're safe. We're your friends." Maria said putting her pale hand on the infants head.

The black hedgehog seemed to calm down from his nervousness. After he got comfortable with his surroundings, he looked up at Maria and gave her a big smile. Maria thought it was cute for him to smile with his little teeth exposed.

Maria then turned to the crowd and then said, "Come on everybody, come meet my "baby brother."

It was like the scientists were motivated by her words. They all gathered around the youth and said 'hi' to him.

Maria was walking in the hallway with her brother in her arms. He was looking around at his surroundings with curiosity. He would make noises like what normal babies do. And to make things cuter, he would point at everything he sees. When they got to their quarters, Maria took Shadow to her room and placed him on the bed.

"What should I name you?" Maria asked out loud. She was looking for some gloves and the perfect sized shoes for the hedgehog. "You're black and gentle, how about Ash?"

The infant was looking at his older sibling with big ruby red eyes, cocking his head to the right. Does that mean he disagrees with the name? When Maria went in her closet rummaging through her mess, the Ultimate Life Form crawled to a very shady area. Maria came back with her sibling's attire, but found him absent. He was not where she left him. She looked around quickly scanning the area. While looking, she felt something tug on her dress. She looked down and found a smiling hedgehog.

"How did you get down there? I put you on the bed." Maria said kneeling down next to her brother. He turned around and pointed at a pile of pillows. He used them to land safely on the floor. "You're a smart hedgehog. My grandfather must've put some of his DNA inside of you for two reasons, first, to be smart like him and lastly, all of us having the same bloodline. But to be honest, you were like a shadow sneaking up on me like that."

That's when it hit her. Maria looked at her sibling and said, "I have the perfect name for you. Your name shall be _Shadow the Hedgehog_.

Shadow looked at her with a toothy grin and giggled. Maria put the gloves and shoes on Shadow, got ready for bed, and snuggled up with her sibling.

"Your life will be perfect Shadow," she whispered.

**Hello there readers! Here is a story that will be calm and sad. This story is basically about FAMILY and GROWING UP. It's my version on how Shadow the Hedgehog grew up on the ARK. I hope this story catches your interest… All I want to say is stay tuned… :D**


	2. Learning the Basics of Life

Chapter 2: Learning the Basics of Life

Maria was sleeping peacefully. While she was sleeping, she heard soft chewing sounds. After a couple of chews, she then heard a long tear sound. The light haired girl opened her eyes and sat up. She turned on her lamp and saw white fluffy feathers everywhere. On her right side sat Shadow eating her pillows. He felt Maria watching him and stopped chewing the soft cushion. The dark furred hedgehog slowly turned around and saw a shocked and disappointed Maria Robotnik.

"Shadow… We don't eat furniture," she said quietly.

The youngling flattened his ears and looked away with shame. Maria put her hand on Shadow's small black shoulder. He looked at his older sister from her light touch. Maria's face was wearing a smile. She knew why Shadow "ate" her pillow. He was hungry.

"Come on Shadow, let me make you something," Maria said getting off her bed and then picked up the little hedgehog.

Maria walked in the kitchen and placed Shadow on the counter. After that, she headed for the pantry and pulled out a cook book. She walked up to Shadow and placed the book beside him and opened it.

"Pick a recipe Shadow," Maria said in a cheery voice.

Shadow flipped through the pages and tried to find a delicious meal. Even though he was a baby, he knew what he was looking for. Finding the food he wanted, the black hedgehog tugged on Maria's nightgown sleeve and pointed at the meal's name. Maria's face brightened up when she saw her brother's choice.

"That says: "Cinnamon Rolls." Those are divine. Do you want that for breakfast?"

The youth nodded and smiled. That was his way of saying, "yes".

Maria took out the cooking utensils and started the oven. Shadow was fascinated. He thought Maria cooking in front of him was interesting. Kids his age are interested in everything. As their breakfast was almost done being cooked, Gerald entered the kitchen. His face was wearing an expression that showed total confusion.

"Maria dear," Gerald said after clearing his throat. "Why are there feathers everywhere in your room?"

The young girl looked at Shadow and then back at her grandfather. She cannot lie to her grandfather. She never lied before, but if she did lie to him, he would not believe her in an instant. Professor Gerald was NOT naïve.

"It was an accident Grandfather. Shadow was hungry and since he's a baby, he doesn't even know what food is." Maria said in a panicky voice. "And as the eldest, I will teach him our ways. I will teach him how to walk, talk, right from wrong, and other life lessons."

Gerald smiled at his granddaughter's plan. He loved how responsible she was. He walked up to her and patted her blond head.

"Thanks Maria, I'm counting on you. Plus, this will help me with my research. You will raise this young hedgehog and I will watch over his development. I wouldn't be surprised if the you and the creature become close." Gerald said walking away. Before he disappeared to his room, the scientist stopped walking and said, "The name Shadow….it's nice. Maria, I know that you'll be a great sister."

Maria smiled. As she saw her grandfather leave the kitchen, the oven made a three second monotonous sound. It was warning her that the cinnamon rolls were done. She slipped on the oven mitts and opened the hatch. Maria then took the food and placed it on the stove to cool off. In the middle of cooling, she drizzled the white frosting on the rolls. While doing her task, she heard a sweet sound.

_"Ma…"_ It said.

Maria looked over at Shadow. He was staring at her with innocent eyes. She was wondering what that sound was. She then shrugged it off and continued her work. She heard it again and looked at Shadow with confusion.

"Ma…" said Shadow.

He was trying to talk! Maria's legs felt like jelly. She was very enthused because Shadow the Hedgehog was trying to talk.

"Come on Shadow, you can do it. Say: "Maria"."

"Ma…Mari..a" Shadow said unsteadily.

"Yes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You said your first word! Good boy!"

Shadow was clapping because he was amusing himself. Maria hugged the enthusiastic hedgehog and planted a small kiss on his head. When they both calmed down, Maria served Shadow and herself a sweet smelling cinnamon roll. Maria was showing her young brother how to eat properly. Before she taught, he was eating like a pig.

It was the afternoon. Maria was teaching Shadow more words. First the simple words: hi, bye, good morning, goodnight, yes, no, thank you, you're welcome, and please. And lastly names: Maria, Gerald, and of course Shadow. The young hedgehog was learning his vocab faster than an average baby. Maybe it was the DNA that Gerald injected inside of him. After building up his vocabulary, Maria taught Shadow right from wrong. She had a stuffed bear that acted as a peer for Shadow. She placed the bear in front of Shadow and took mental notes on his behavior. When Shadow saw the rag doll, he stared at it for a quick minute and then started to beat and bite the puppet. Maria was afraid about his actions. She abruptly snatched the toy and calmed the black hedgehog.

"We don't hit AND bite people Shadow the Hedgehog. If you don't learn the proper behavior, the people on this colony will think of you wrongly. Let's try again…" She said as she placed the doll on the floor.

Shadow examined his peer and then started to poke it. Maria clapped, letting the dark furred hedgehog know that he's doing the right thing. Later, Shadow silently played with the toy.

Gerald met up with Maria and began to take notes on Shadow's conduct. Maria was trying to teach the infant how to walk. Shadow was struggling, but never gave up. After an hour of learning how to walk, Maria made Shadow do walking exercises. She would walk to one side of the room and coax Shadow to follow.

Well ahead, Maria summarized Shadow's lessons. She said, "Now you know how to act civilized. You know how to eat, talk, walk, and behave. When you get a little older, I'll teach you how to write and read. Are you up for it?"

"Y-yes," Shadow said with a grin.

Hours passed and the two siblings were tired from their long day. Hours of schooling can be tiring and stressful. Maria and Shadow entered the bedroom. Maria picked up Shadow and placed him on the bed. Shadow crawled to the pillows and covered his body with the silky blanket. Maria lied next to him and gave the black hedgehog a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Shadow, I love you…"

"Goodnight…Maria…I love you…too." He said with his young sweet voice.

**I think it was cute for Shadow to learn how to talk. :) He is starting to get the hang of it. Tell me how you think and good day to you all! :D**


	3. Exploring the ARK

Chapter 3: Exploring the ARK

_**One Week Later**_

Shadow was making breakfast. He baked cinnamon rolls for him, Maria, and Gerald. During his first week of birth, the black hedgehog's body features changed and he started to develop a personality. His body changes weren't that drastic. He started to grow red highlights on his quills, arms, and legs and grew small white fur on his chest area. He lost his big bulgy eyes and his voice changed. He knows a lot more of the human language. Even though he was born the week before, his physical appearance was more like a five year old boy.

The black hedgehog woke up very early because today was a special day. Maria promised that she and Shadow would explore the ARK after their breakfast. This would be Shadow's _first_ time leaving his residences. The dark furred hedgehog was told that he had to adapt in his new surroundings. He had to learn the rules and other human ways before he could explore the ARK. Maria was worried that Shadow would get into trouble if he didn't learn the proper behavior.

After he put the oven mitts on, Shadow took out the cinnamon rolls and placed them on the counter to cool. Maria entered the kitchen sluggishly while Shadow was doing the icing process. The blond haired girl sat on a chair and laid her head on the table.

"Good morning Maria," Shadow said with a small smile.

"Good morning Shadow," Maria replied lazily.

The small hedgehog grabbed two plates and placed a roll on both. He carried the glass table sets and gave Maria her breakfast. She mumbled, "thank you", and slowly ate her food. After about ten minutes of waking up, the young girl was ready to start her day.

"Let me get dressed first and then we'll leave," she said to Shadow before she went to her room.

Shadow waited for Maria in the kitchen. He was patiently playing with the tablecloth that covered the table. When Maria was done getting ready, the young hedgehog's face brightened up. Maria was wearing a pastel pink dress with the same colored dress shoes and headband. The dress went well with her skin color. Before the two left, Gerald woke up and asked where they were going. Maria explained everything until her grandfather understood every detail.

Shadow and Maria were walking in the ARK halls. It was quiet and deserted. No scientists were rushing in the halls because it was Labor Day. Everyone gets a day off so they can spend their free time with family and friends.

Maria led Shadow to her grandfather's lab. There was paperwork everywhere and unfinished science experiments. The one object that caught Shadow's attention was the tripod. He walked up to it and observed its every angle.

"Hey Maria, what's this?" Shadow asked placing his gloved hand on the pod.

"That's where you were held in while my Grandfather was creating you. You should've seen what you looked like before you transformed into a hedgehog. You were a black blob, and when your particles split, I thought it was kind of cute." Maria replied giggling.

Shadow looked around the lab once more. Nearby, there were several more tripods. They weren't like the one he was created from. They were attached to some sort of machine. The Life Form looked at his sister and asked what the machine's operation was.

"That Shadow, is a machine that will send my Grandfather's inventions and research down to Earth. Someday, you will be in one of those pods. When you land on Earth, your goal is to find a cure that will eliminate a disease that has reached our colony. After that, you will travel back to Earth and be its shadow. Your purpose is to protect all who live on the planet."

"So you mean I will never see you again?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry Shadow. I will go with you as soon as my-" she paused for a moment. "Disease is cured."

The black hedgehog looked down at the metallic floor. He felt bad for Maria. He now knows his true purposes in life and will successfully achieve them for his beloved sister and colony.

The duo exited from the lab room. Maria wanted to show Shadow her _favorite_ spot. When they arrived at the observatory room, the young girl led her younger brother to a wide glass. When he looked through it, his eyes widened. Right there, floating before him was Earth. The aqua colored sphere lightened the area around it. He thought it was beautiful.

"That's Earth," Maria whispered.

"Are we going to live there soon?" Shadow asked looking at Maria.

"Yeah…"

Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of small feet running in the hallways. Maria turned around and examined the corridors. When her eyes saw a young boy, she smiled. The young boy had gray hair and pail skin. If you look close enough, you will notice that this young man's eyes were _two_ different colors.

"Abraham!" Maria yelled trying to get the young boy's attention.

He turned around and a smile appeared on his face. He ran up to his friend and said, "Maria!"

The two embraced each other. Abraham Tower was the boy's name. Maria babysat him while his dad was working. His dad was one of Professor Gerald's colleagues.

"Abraham, I want you to meet someone." Maria said pulling the young boy behind her.

After following Maria to the observatory, Abraham suddenly stopped in his tracks. His face lost color and his body went numb. He never thought that Gerald would be able to create the black devil. Abraham saw the creature before it was even born. He was scared of the black hedgehog ever since he saw the _one_ who helped the smart scientist create him. The mutated creature that helped Gerald create the anthro looked ugly and intimidating. He looked wrinkly, had dark green skin, and had about three yellow eyeballs.

The young boy hid behind Maria and tightly closed his eyes. Maria noticed the problem and said, "Abraham, there's no need to be afraid."

He ignored her soothing words and dashed out of the room without a trace.

"He was scared of me, wasn't he?" Shadow asked with a sorrow in his voice.

Maria turned to Shadow and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Shadow; he will eventually get use to you. He's just shy. He doesn't know the good in you, at least not yet."

There was a long pause between the two. Maria broke the silence and suggested that they should check out the ARK's library. When they arrived, Shadow wandered around the quiet area.

"How many books do you think there are?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, maybe thousands," Maria replied,

Shadow nodded and headed for the children's section. There were loads of interesting books. The young black hedgehog picked a book called, _The Three Musketeers_. He called for Maria and they both sat on a cushion. Shadow read the book with no problem. He was learning fast. Maria was about to cry from happiness, but successfully held it in. She was blissful to see her young Shadow grow up fast.

"Can we check out this book Maria?"

"Yeah Shadow. First go sign your name on the CHECK OUT paper."

Shadow did what he was told. Again, Shadow passed his writing test. His handwriting was perfect.

* * *

_DIARY ENTRY 1_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Maria taught Shadow very well. He knows our human ways and is learning his everyday skills fast. I've noticed that it has been a week and Shadow has developed rapidly. He's not even a month old and is now acting like a five year old. I will have to keep my eye on him and see if anything else pops up later on._


	4. His First Halloween

Chapter 4: His First Halloween

_**A Month Later**_

Shadow was in the observatory looking at Earth. He remembered the day when Maria told him about his purposes. He doesn't want to go to the luminous planet without his best friend. He had grown close to Maria and will do anything to be with her forever.

The young hedgehog has developed more during the month. His body grew muscles and his voice changed again. He doesn't sound like a young five year old boy _or_ an adult. He sounded like a teenager. His voice was raspy. When Gerald noticed his voice changes, he predicted that Shadow's voice may result as deep. Maria would sometimes be taken aback when she hears Shadow's matured voice. Shadow hated the changes. He felt like he was a different person with the developing muscles and the voice changes.

As Shadow was still viewing his _future_ home, he heard a sweet voice call his name. He turned around and saw an enthusiastic Maria Robotnik. She was wearing a pallid blue robe and had her golden hair pulled up in a tie.

"Good morning Shadow! What are you doing here?" Maria asked walking up to her young brother.

"Just thinking…" He answered looking back at the orbiting world.

Maria looked through the clear glass and took a glance at her dream world. She then looked at the red and black hedgehog with worried eyes.

"Are you still worried about what I told you Shadow?"

He nodded slowly, still peering through the thick transparent glass.

"You don't have to worry about me. As soon as you find the remedy, I'll be cured before you know it." She said. She paused for a moment and then said, "Today is Halloween and I want you to go Trick-or-Treating with me. Does that sound like fun?"

The anthro looked at his older sibling and gave her a smile, a smile that Maria absolutely loved. The young girl grabbed Shadow's hand and led him to their place that they call home. When they arrived, Maria took Shadow to her room and told to wait in the bathroom. He wondered what she was doing. If it was taking a bath, the Ultimate Life Form will be ready to take off. Maria came back with a long red, silky cloak and some make-up. She ordered Shadow to sit on the toilet. When he did, Maria prepared the make-up and started to coat Shadow's face with the greasepaint. It was a white color and the black hedgehog hated the stuff.

"Shadow, hold still," Maria would say as she plastered the albino substance on his tan muzzle.

"Maria, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm getting you ready for Halloween. Halloween is a holiday where you can be somebody you're not. For example, I'm going to be a Princess Ghost." Maria said finishing her task.

"What am I supposed to be?" Shadow asked looking into the mirror.

"A Vampire King," she replied gathering the cape. "Now put this on."

Shadow tied the cloak around his neck and looked at the mirror once more. He had to admit he looked overwhelming. His inflamed eyes and his intimidating looks make him a great vampire. Maria on the other hand was preparing for her costume. First she applied her make-up. She used silver eye-shadow and used a powder brush to blush her cheeks with white residue. When she was done with that, she changed into her costume. For her Halloween attire, Maria wore a silver-white dress with white flats and a silver circlet. When Shadow saw Maria's outfit his eyes widened from amazement. He thought she looked like an angel.

"How do I look?" Maria asked giving her brother a twirl.

"You look extravagant," Shadow said with a heartwarming smile.

"Good choice of words Shadow the Hedgehog."

The two exited the room and headed for the kitchen. Gerald had a bowl of candy sitting on the table. Next to the sweets were two pillowcases. Maria grabbed them both and gave one to Shadow. She explained the rules of Trick-or-Treating before the obscure hedgehog could ask another question about Halloween. The pair bade Gerald goodbye and left the room.

The hallways were not crowded. There weren't any kids in the passageways except for some scientists who dressed up for the scary holiday. Maria and Shadow went to their first flat. Maria demonstrated on how to get candy. The first house they went to was the Towers house. Mr. Tower answered the door with a bowl of candy in hand. He was dressed as an astronaut. Hiding behind him was a skinny figure. It was little Abraham. He was dressed as a pirate.

"Trick-or-Treat," Shadow said nonchalantly.

"Hey Shadow how's life for you," asked Mr. Tower.

The young hedgehog nodded and looked at Abraham. The young boy was still cowering behind his father. Shadow didn't want to be feared, he wanted to be liked. Some people feared him because of his daunting appearance. Maria said that it's because they needed to get to know the hedgehog more and Gerald said that some people on the colony are being prejudice. Shadow feels hurt by peoples' opinions, but always ignored them. He knew that he had to stay strong.

"Hey Maria," Mr. Tower started, "Could you take Abraham Trick-or-Treating? My wife and I have to pass out candy for the "older" Trick-or-Treaters."

"Sure," Maria responded.

The trio Trick-or-Treated for about two hours. Abraham talked to only Maria, but not Shadow. Shadow was ignored by the kid pirate. Someday, Shadow hoped that everyone would see the good side of him. That's his wish. His main wish is to save Maria's life from the horrible disease.

Maria dropped off Abraham and the two siblings headed home. They brought back truckloads of sweet and colorful candy. They poured all the contents on the table and started to count them all. Maria had the most candy and Shadow was close to beating her. They ate most of their candy and became hyper. Shadow was laughing and Maria was running around the room. Gerald entered the kitchen and found the two jumping around. When he saw the ruckus, he left so the kids can get rid of all their sugary energy. Maria took a picture of her and Shadow. The young girl had a goofy face and Shadow had a wide smile. After their hyper phase, the two headed for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_DIARY ENTRY 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Shadow has developed more than ever. He grew muscles over the month and his voice got somewhat deeper. My prediction was correct. He matures more than the average man. Maybe it was because of the _alien_ DNA. I haven't told him or Maria yet, but I plan to tell them after Maria's birthday. I truly regret working with _him_, but I wasn't able to create Shadow without _his_ help. What am I going to do now? When Maria finds out, will she ever forgive me?_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but what can I say? Chapter 4 is up and I hope you liked it! Shadow had his first Halloween. It seemed that he had fun because he was hyper at the end. Abraham is still scared of Shadow because the young boy knows **_**who helped**_** Gerald create the Ultimate Life Form. Who is it may you ask? A clue was given on who might be, but I'm pretty sure you know who it is already. Thanks for reading and let me know how you liked it. :D**


	5. Merry Christmas Shadow

Chapter 5: Merry Christmas Shadow

_**Two Months Later**_

Maria was walking in the halls looking for Shadow. He has been disappearing a lot lately. What was it exactly? The young girl checked in the lab. He was not there. She checked the library and he was not there either. She checked the observatory room…and found him. He was staring out the glass window. He's been doing that ever since Maria showed him Earth. She was beginning to worry for the young hedgehog. What was going on in his mind?

"Shadow, are you going to stare out that window all day?" Maria asked walking up to him.

"I'm sorry Maria," Shadow said with his deep raspy voice, "I just wonder what it's like on Earth."

"I wonder the same thing," Maria said looking at Shadow.

There was a long pause between the two. A few minutes later, Maria told Shadow that they should get ready for the Christmas party that the ARK is getting together. There would be Secret Santa, tasty sweets, and dancing. The two siblings went back to their quarters and started to get ready. Gerald went to the ARK's market to get Christmas presents. Maria said that she was going to get clothes for her and Shadow. The black hedgehog was wondering why he needed to wear clothes, but decided not to argue.

The young hedgehog was at home by himself. He was sitting on the couch with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was thinking about Maria's Christmas present. What should he get her? She likes jewelry and books. Maybe a necklace will do. He got up from the couch and exited the house. He was walking to the ARK market. When he arrived, he saw a cluster of scientists shopping for their families and friends. Some of the shoppers greeted Shadow and the others gave him a disgusted look. He ignored the haters and went to shop.

Shadow was in the jewelry section looking at different types of charms. There were diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies and many more. The hedgehog saw a golden chain necklace with a heart charm. On the charm it said: "Sister". Shadow thought it was lovely. He claimed the shiny item and then waited in line. After about five minutes of waiting, Shadow placed Maria's gift on the counter. The cashier scanned the product, placed it in a blue velvet box, and then handed it to the relaxed hedgehog.

"See you at the Christmas party," the cashier said waving the dusky hedgehog goodbye.

Shadow entered the flat and then put Maria's present under the Christmas tree. After that, he headed for the kitchen to make Christmas cookies. When they were done baking, Shadow decorated the treats. He made a tree, candy cane, star, and Santa shaped cookies. By the time he was done, Gerald and Maria came back with gift bags in hand. Maria called Shadow to get ready for the party. She got him a tuxedo. It was jet black and it came with a ruby red tie. Shadow was standing in front of a mirror while was Maria fixing up his tux. After that was settled, she pinned a boutonnière on his suit collar. It was red with black decorations on it.

"You look so handsome Shadow," Maria squealed while giggling.

"Thanks," he replied nonchalantly.

"Go wait in the living room while I get dressed. I will be out in five minutes."

Shadow did what he was told and sat on the couch. He turned the T.V. on and watched a Christmas film. It was _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. He had to admit that it was a great movie. His movie time was interrupted with Maria entering the living room. She was wearing a red dress with white fluff on the sleeves. Her hair was held back with a red velvet headband. Shadow smiled at the sight of her.

"Are you ready to go Shadow?" Maria asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah," Shadow replied taking his sibling's hand.

* * *

The music was soothing and the food smelt great. The room was gorgeous and the items looked expensive. The walls were a golden color with floral designs. The tables were made of brass material and the chairs had velvet matting. Some ARK citizens were sitting around talking with friends. Some were at the buffet table and the rest were dancing on the dance floor. Shadow was eating some turkey and vegetables. Maria was conversing with Gerald.

"Maria, are you excited for your birthday?" Gerald asked while eating buttermilk biscuits.

"Yeah Grandfather. It's because I get to spend time with you and Shadow." She said with a smile.

An hour later, Maria and Gerald were dancing together. Maria's dress would elegantly sway as she danced. Shadow didn't know how to dance. If he was asked to dance, he would probably earn complaints and snickers. When the song was over, Maria walked up to Shadow and held out her pale hand.

"Would you like to dance Shadow?" Maria asked with a wide smile.

"I don't know how to," Shadow answered.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Maria took her brother's hand and led him to the open space. She took Shadow's right hand with her left and positioned her right on his shoulder. The cheery girl slightly bent over to get comfortable. Since Shadow's shorter than she is, it's hard for Maria to stand up straight.

The song played. It was a beautiful song called _Earth Angel _by _The Penguins_. Maria taught Shadow how to dance with elegance. The most important rule in slow dancing is not to step on your partner's foot. What surprised Maria was that Shadow was a fast learner in dancing. He didn't step on her foot and he had rhythm. The song was over and the dancers departed. The Robotniks headed home. They were tired from their long day of shopping. When they got home, they sat around the Christmas tree ready to open presents. Gerald opened his present and got a book from Shadow and Maria. Maria bought the present with both her and Shadow's money. Maria opened her gift from Gerald. He got her a dark blue dress. She hugged him with appreciation and then opened Shadow's present. Her eyes widened and she let out a light gasp. She took out the beautiful chain and then looked at Shadow.

"Thank you Shadow," she said giving him a hug.

"Anything for my older sister," he said hugging her back.

Shadow then opened his present from Maria. She got him a book called _King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable_. He smiled at Maria and then gave her a light hug. Gerald gave the black hedgehog his present. It was in a box that says, "FRAGILE", on it. He opened the box and pulled out two metallic shoes. They had red edges, with black detail, and yellow rocket features by the soles. Gerald urged him to try them on and he did. Shadow took off his worn out sneakers and pulled on the metal footwear.

"Those are hover shoes," Gerald stated. "They can help you get around at a much faster pace. The way to operate them is easy, but can be difficult to control. You can activate them with your mind. Would you like to test them out?"

Shadow nodded and followed Gerald to an open room.

"Okay Shadow, you must concentrate in order for your shoes to work. You can control the speed with your mind. Good luck son." Gerald said.

The Ultimate Life Form closed his eyes and simply concentrated. His first attempt failed. He flew up in the air and got startled from the sudden movement. When he got alarmed, he lost concentration and fell on the hard ground with a loud thud. He was lucky that he had nerves of steel. He tried again and this time the hover shoes were in his control. He glided across the room with incredible speed. He stumbled a couple of times, but got the hang of his new ability.

Later that night, Shadow went to bed. Maria and Gerald were sitting in the living room gazing at the tree. The smart scientist broke the silence with a fake cough.

"Maria dear, it's almost time for Shadow to go."

"But Grandfather, could we wait for one more year? I've noticed that Shadow is slightly uncomfortable about going to Earth."

"I know Maria, but we can't wait any longer. Your sickness can worsen and you can possibly die." Gerald retorted with worry in his voice.

Maria looked the other way with tears forming in her eyes. She quietly said, "Please Grandfather, at least for two more months?"

Gerald hated to see his granddaughter sad. What else could he do?

"Okay, only for one month only."

Maria shot up from the couch and thanked her grandfather for his kindness and then went to bed.

"I hope _he_ doesn't mind waiting a little longer," whispered the scientist.

**Here's chapter 5! Shadow had his first Christmas and obtained the hover shoes. I do not know how the hover shoes are activated. I'm guessing it's a mind controlling device because when Shadow operates them, it's not like he reaches for a button to maneuver them. Shadow will soon travel to Earth to obtain his target, THE CURE! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and good day to you all. ;)**


	6. Harnessing Chaos Energy

Chapter 6: Harnessing Chaos Energy

_**A Week Later**_

Shadow was skating in the hall with his hover shoes. He was in a hurry because it was Maria's birthday. He had a gift box in one arm and was using the other to keep balance. As the black and red hedgehog was zooming by, some of the scientists waved to him. He nodded at them and continued on his way. Entering the flat, Shadow checked if the coast was clear. He went to Maria's room and checked if she was there. She was still sleeping. He then went back to the living room and took out some wrapping paper that he found in the storage room.

He placed Maria's gift on the flat sheet of colorful paper. He got her a book. It was called _Romeo and Juliet_. She loved romantic novels. The blue eyed girl once told Shadow that she would soon someday meet someone special on Earth. Shadow doesn't really understand love. The word: Love is defined in many different ways. He knew what love was in a sister and brother relationship, but not in the _other _way. After wrapping the book, Shadow sat on the couch and soon began to take a nap.

Shadow slept for two hours. Maria woke him up and had a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Shadow," she said sitting next to him.

"Good morning Maria," he responded.

"Would you like to go watch Earth with me?"

Shadow nodded with agreement. Maria went to her room to go change. While she did that, the black hedgehog grabbed his sister's present and then waited for her. She exited her room and they both headed for the observatory room

They were watching Earth float before them for about thirty minutes. Maria wanted to watch the Earth because there was nothing else to do on the ARK. She couldn't spend time with her grandfather because he works every day. As they were still watching, Shadow broke the silence.

"Maria," he started. "I got you something for your birthday."

The young girl looked at him with bewilderment. Shadow held out a gift bag between them and Maria took it. She pulled out the vibrant tissue paper and threw them aside. She gasped when she saw her present. After of moment of staring at the gift, Maria hugged Shadow.

"Thank you Shadow the Hedgehog. You're the best brother a sister could wish for!"

Shadow was taken aback from her affection and then relaxed. He brought up his arms and hugged his sister back. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, he would feel a peculiar sensation that he feels every time he hugged her.

"Should I read the book?" She asked.

Shadow nodded and then sat on the floor. Maria did the same action and then opened the book to its first page. It took Maria about a half an hour to read the book cover to cover. Maybe it was because she loved to read. After the young girl finished the novel, she and Shadow continued to gaze at the endless sea of stars.

* * *

Professor Gerald was looking at Shadow's blueprints. On the plan, the old scientist had written notes and predictions on, "Project: Shadow". Gerald predicted that Shadow might be able to harness an ability called, Chaos Energy. It's very influential and can be used for good or evil. The Ultimate Life Form can harness Chaos Energy because he has the _blood_ to do so. Gerald thought about his debauchery once again. He had trouble on forgetting his villainous exploit. The _alien_ blood in the ebony hedgehog's bloodstream is the reason why he can use Chaos Energy.

The middle aged scientist sighed with disappointment and then continued on his research. While working, Gerald was haunted by his sin.

_~Flashback~_

_"I will help you complete the Ultimate creature, but… you need to return the favor."_

_Gerald looked at the evil lord with disbelief. He looked at his creation and then at a picture of Maria that was sitting on his file covered desk. The young girl was innocent. What would she think of her grandfather's decision? If she found out, will she ever forgive him? Maria wasn't the only thing to worry about. There was also GUN. Gerald sent his creations down to the government because they use his designs for battle to fight terrorists. If he betrayed them, he will regret it. GUN will torture and/or kill anyone who deceives the government. Gerald then looked back at his "master"._

_"What is it you want me to do?" Gerald asked._

_"When _it's _born, I want him to collect the seven _chaos emeralds_," The master said._

_~End of Flashback~_

Gerald cringed at the memory. He continued to look through papers. He had to admit that he _can_ wait for Shadow to leave for Earth. He doesn't want to encounter the evil lord again. As Gerald was researching in his office, he heard multiple footsteps running quickly in the station's halls. They were somewhat loud and irritating. What surprised the scientist the most was that the footsteps' owners entered the lab room. He went to see who the visitors were. It was Maria and Shadow. The black hedgehog was no longer black! He was a hue of red.

"Grandfather," Maria said while panting. "Shadow is glowing red!"

The genius looked at Shadow with astonishment. The young hedgehog was ready to use his ultimate power. To get a better look, Gerald observed Shadow's every angle.

"He's fine dear. Shadow's on his last stage of development."

"But why is he glowing like that?" Maria asked pointing at the hedgehog's radiant red fur.

"It's a powerful attack that I've created. I call it, "Chaos Blast"." Gerald said with a wide grin.

Shadow was about to repeat his maker's words, but the scientist placed his index finger on the Life Form's tan lips.

"Shadow, don't say the words. If you do, you might blow up this whole colony and kill everyone on board. There's only one way to release it."

"How," Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's called concentration. In order to use or to get rid of Chaos Blast, you must relax and concentrate," he replied.

Shadow did what he was told and it worked. He concentrated again so he can get the idea of how to prepare for the attack. Later, Gerald suggested that Shadow should unlock or discover his other power. The ebony hedgehog wasn't sure if he had any more authorities. The only way to find out was to try. Gerald also gave Shadow a power called, "Chaos Spear". It's a move that acts like a spear and looks like a lightning bolt. The scientist tested Shadow's Chaos Spear by throwing discuses in the air. Shadow had to focus on his energy to prevail the move. He failed the first couple of times, but never gave up. He wasn't a quitter, he was a fighter. He would do anything to accomplish his goals. He finally lit up his palm with a golden light. He produced a Chaos Spear. As Gerald tossed another discus in the air, Shadow raised his glowing palm and flicked his arm to the side. The spear was released from his gloved hand and soared through the air. The radiant spear glided to its target and then the discus obliterated into fragments. Maria clapped because Shadow completed his task.

"Good work Shadow," Gerald said as he placed his gloved hand on his creation's bare shoulder.

The dusky hedgehog closed his eyes and nodded with a huff.

"There's another move I've installed in you."

"What's that?" Shadow asked his voice raspy.

"This ability is called, "Chaos Control". It allows you to travel to other areas, short distances to long distances. You can't perform the move right now because you don't have a chaos emerald." Gerald exclaimed as he scratched his head.

"What's a chaos emerald?" Shadow asked.

"It's a gem that can transform your thoughts into power. If you think negatively, your thoughts can bring total destruction. If you think positively, it would be the complete opposite."

Shadow nodded once again. He and Maria were about to dismiss themselves, but the aged man stopped them. Gerald called for Shadow to follow him. The scientist exposed two golden rings. They shimmered in the light and caught Shadow's attention.

"Shadow," Gerald started. "I think you're ready to have these. These rings here are called, "Inhibitor Rings". They will help stabilize your Chaos Energy. Without these, your energy will be unstable and can tire you out. Also, you will be more powerful without them on your wrists, but just to be safe, wear them please."

The Ultimate creature took the golden rings and carefully inserted his wrists in the circular space. As soon as the bracelets were securely on his wrists, a red velvet tongue appeared on both his wrists.

"What if I want to take them off professor?" Shadow asked while he observed his new attire.

"The same thing as the hover shoes, mind control," he replied.

Shadow nodded and then left with Maria following. Gerald on the other hand exited from the lab room and headed for his office. Once he arrived, the grey haired man turned on his computer and updated his diary.

* * *

_DIARY ENTRY 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Shadow is now fully grown. He understands and can use Chaos Energy. Shadow can no longer be messed with. If he gets insulted by _anybody_, He can obliterate them with his new powers. Now that Shadow matured, I think it's best for me to summon the evil lord. If something goes completely wrong, may God have mercy on me, Maria, and my colony._

**Hey readers! I got chapter 6 up and I'm sorry if it was short. :D Shadow can now use his chaos powers! He also obtained the Inhibitor Rings. (The song when Link obtains a new battle item in the Legend of Zelda games XD) Forget what I just did. I don't know if Shadow can use Chaos Blast without saying the phrase: Chaos Blast. Mystery to me I guess. I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think! Thanks and stay tuned! =)**


	7. Gerald's Secret: Shadow's Third Purpose

Chapter 7: Gerald's Secret: Shadow's Third Purpose in Life

Gerald was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. Shadow's _true _maker will be visiting the ARK later on in the day. The scientist was worried. Maria will soon find out about his secret and Shadow's fate will completely change. The black hedgehog already knows his goals, but they will soon change.

The genius slowly climbed out of bed and exited his room. When he reached the hallway, he peeped into Maria's well-organized room to see if she was still sleeping. Maria was sleeping with her arms draped around Shadow's small body. Gerald smiled at the adoring sight and then went back to his room to change into casual clothes and into his white lab coat. He headed for the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat and then went to his workspace.

When he got to the lab room, his colleagues were in a group having a deep conversation. When they heard their boss walk in, they dropped their discussion and waited for the old man to order everyone around.

"Hello my fellow scientists, I have some terrible news," Gerald said hanging his head low.

The team of scientists took quick glances at each other and then at the smart scientist.

"What is it Professor Gerald sir?" asked Professor Tower.

Gerald took a deep breath and then stared at his scientists. His face wore a sorrowful expression. He finally said, "_Black Doom_ is coming. He's going to meet Shadow and will change his destiny. We will no longer have Earth's protector and I'm afraid that we won't cure the unhealthy."

Everyone gasped at Gerald's explanation. They have made an Ultimate creature to save the world and now the evil lord will foil their plans because he wants the chaos emeralds in advance. Gerald looked at his brothers and sisters and gave them a slight nod. They did the same thing to him and to each other.

"We must get ready for Black Doom's meeting with us," Gerald said quietly.

* * *

Maria and Shadow were again gazing at their dream planet. In a few weeks Shadow will be living on that planet, trying to find the cure and later on protecting the people. The black hedgehog didn't want to go to Earth without Maria, but it was an order from his creator.

The young girl was thinking about her brother's departure. It brought tears to her eyes because she was happy that he will be living somewhere exciting, but she was sad because she doesn't get to experience the blue planet _with_ him. Maria closed her eyes and when she did, tears crawled down her pale face.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Oh it's nothing Shadow. My eyes are just watery." She replied wiping her azure eyes.

Shadow knew better, he knew that his sister was sad. He walked up next to her and turned her body around to face him. Maria knelt down to face her brother. The ebony hedgehog took his thumb and wiped it across Maria's face.

"Don't cry Maria. Do you remember when you told me about my purposes?"

The blond haired girl nodded slowly.

"I began to worry about not seeing you. You told me not to be concerned, because you knew that we will meet again when you get healthy. So I want you to know that you shouldn't be worried." Shadow said then planted a kiss on Maria's head. He pulled away and then said, "Even though I'm on Earth, I will always be with you, in here…" Shadow placed his right hand on Maria's heart.

She looked down at his gloved hand and then at him. She gave him a smile that the black and red hedgehog absolutely loved and slowly lifted up her hand and then placed it on Shadow's hand, which was on her chest.

"You're right Shadow," Maria replied.

_**Black Doom's Arrival…**_

Gerald and his team of scientists were waiting in the lab room for Black Doom's arrival. The old scientist called over Shadow and Maria so his master can meet them.

"Grandfather," Maria started. "Who is it we're going to see?"

"You'll see Maria. He should be coming soon." Gerald replied taking a deep breath.

The group waited for five minutes. Black Doom finally arrived at the ARK with Chaos Control. He was a black alien with red eyes. He wore a long robe and had golden chains hanging around his neck. Everyone but Gerald and Shadow gasped at the alien's presence. Maria's face looked terrified. Shadow had an emotionless look on his face. Black Doom looked around in his surroundings until his red eyes viewed Shadow. The disinterested alien levitated towards his creation. When they met face to face, Shadow gave the black alien a death glare. The obscure hedgehog knew there was something suspicious about the evil lord.

"Wow Gerald, I have to admit that I'm quite impressed. He looks resilient and obedient." Black Doom said observing his creation's every angle. "What's his name Professor?"

"It's Shadow. Maria came up with the name herself," he replied.

Black Doom slowly turned around to face the young girl. His inflamed eyes were now looking at her sapphire ones. After giving his partner's granddaughter an evil glare, he faced Shadow once again.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Has Gerald ever told you about me?" Shadow said 'no' and when he did, the demonic alien gave Gerald an evil glare. He looked back at Shadow and said, "I'm the one who created you. I helped Gerald bring you to life. Without me you wouldn't even exist. You and I have the same bloodline, which makes us related."

Shadow got rid of his death glare and stared at his maker with disbelief. The young hedgehog was confused.

"Since you and I have the same descent that makes me your _biological _father."

Shadow looked down at his own feet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He doesn't remember seeing a black alien when he was released from the pod. The black alien wasn't there to see the Ultimate Life Form grow. Where was this guy and when did he decide to show up?

"If you're my real father, where were you all this time?" Shadow asked not looking at his creator.

"I was watching you secretly. I watched you grow up from an infant to a teen. But, I was disappointed to see that you've grown up to be so… caring." Black Doom said cringing at the kind word.

"That's my fault," Gerald said. "I let Maria raise him while I researched his growth. My granddaughter taught him how to forgive, love, and behave."

Black Doom turned to face his ally and said, "We have to set boundaries for Shadow. He's wasn't born to make friends or to have romantic relationships with others Gerald. We talked about this, six years ago."

Gerald looked down at the metallic floor and sighed. He knew he messed up.

"Now Shadow, I heard that you'll be traveling to Earth in a few weeks," said the alien lord. The black hedgehog nodded. "There is something I want you to do when you arrive. I want you to collect the seven chaos emeralds."

"But my goal was to find a remedy for the sick and to protect the civilians who live on Earth." Shadow said with misperception.

"Gerald just told you that because he doesn't want Maria to know that _we_ created you for evil." He paused for a moment and then continued. "When you do obtain the gems of power, you will give them to me. There's a comet that passes Earth every fifty years known as the "Black Comet". In the Black Comet are my army and my offspring. I need the chaos emeralds so I can have the power to implant the comet into Earth's soil."

Shadow absorbed in all the information. He thought his true purposes were to be good, but he was told that he was born to be evil… He had no choice, but to listen to his maker. He then thought of his innocent sister, Maria. Maria believed that Shadow was born to be good. He would do anything for Maria. He would even betray his own originators for her.

"I won't do it…" Shadow countered while looking at Black Doom with angry eyes.

"What?" Black Doom asked returning and evil glare.

"I won't do it. I'm here to protect Earth and Maria. I won't turn my back on humanity."

Black Doom looked at Gerald with disbelief. He thought that Shadow would do his orders without arguing about it. With that being said, the alien lord bade Gerald goodbye with a threat.

"I thought we had a deal Professor. I swear, you will get what's coming to you…" Black Doom said then left.

Maria walked up to her grandfather with disappointment on her face.

"Is what the alien lord said true?" Maria asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"…Yes…" Gerald said with sadness.

Maria turned around and cried to herself. Gerald tried to place his hands on her shoulders, but she quickly turned around and yelled, "You lied to me! I thought you created him for good purposes, not for evil."

Before he could say anything Maria already left the lab.

"Maria," Shadow said while chasing after her.

Gerald was left alone with his fellow scientists.

Professor Tower walked up to him and said, "Don't worry Professor, everything will be okay."

* * *

Maria was in her bed crying to herself. Shadow was sitting next to her and was trying to comfort his sister. Now the black hedgehog knows he made for evil. He worried that Maria's love for him has lessened.

"Maria," Shadow said quietly. "Do you still love me?"

Maria looked at Shadow with astonishment. She never thought he would think that way.

"Shadow, don't ever think like that," she said in a stern voice. "I will always love you no matter what. Evil or not, I will not love you any less. I care for you and I know you wouldn't do something so foolish. I would hate to see you become evil, but what else can I do? I can't control your decisions."

"You may not have the power to control my decisions, but you raised me. You taught me how to love and how to forgive. There's no reason why I would be evil. I know how much you love planet Earth, so I don't have any _intentions_ to destroy or harm anyone who live on it." Shadow said with a small smile.

"Thanks Shadow," Maria said embracing her brother.

Out of nowhere, a big explosion was heard somewhere in the ARK.

**I couldn't wait any longer! I had to write chapter 7! I had writer's block while I was doing this chapter, but I managed to get it done. Shadow met his biological father, Black Doom. Maria knows her grandfather's secret and an explosion was heard on the ARK! What could it be? Find out and stay tuned! **


	8. Maria's Wish and Shadow's Promise

Chapter 8: Maria's Wish and Shadow's Promise

Shadow and Maria were peeking at where the bombing came from. The halls were empty and the lights were flickering. Maria was beginning to worry and Shadow was looking around. As they were viewing the area, a loud scream was heard and a gun fired. Maria went to find the injured person with Shadow following her. When she came to the person's aid, a man in uniform stopped her.

"Hold it right there missy," he said pointing his gun at her.

Maria gasped at the man's reaction. Shadow met up with his sister and was stopped by the man in uniform as well. The man looked at the Ultimate Life Form and then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"This is GUN troop 87 and I found our main target. It's with a young girl and looks like it might attack. Stay on guard and make sure _it_ doesn't escape!" He said. He looked at Shadow with a serious face and pointed his weapon at him. "Say your prayers devil!"

Before the GUN troop fired, Shadow quickly reacted and grabbed Maria's hand. He ran and took off with Maria by his side. As they were still running, Maria started to pant. Her face grew pale and she started to sweat. _'Her sickness is kicking in.'_ Shadow thought.

"Maria," Shadow said. "We're almost there."

* * *

Gerald was in his lab. He was chased by the government and hid in his lab. Professor Tower was captured by GUN and his other colleagues died from being shot. The old scientist had to get out of the laboratory. If he didn't evacuate soon, the soldiers might catch him. Gerald packed his experiments' designs and left the lab. He made sure that the coast was clear and then jogged to his escape.

"Why did it have to come to this," Gerald whispered. "I wanted to use Shadow for good causes, but creating him meant consequences."

Gerald had a sudden thought about Black Doom's threat.

_~Flashback~_

_"I thought we had a deal Professor. I swear you will get what's coming to you…" Black Doom said then left._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Did Black Doom have anything to with the GUN attack?" Gerald asked himself.

"I found him!" yelled a voice. "I found the traitor!"

Gerald gasped from shock and then started to run. The troops were gaining up on him, but that only made the middle aged scientist run faster. Gerald quickly made a right, which led to another hall. The genius looked behind him to see if the soldiers were still behind him. He smiled at the sight because they were no longer pursuing him. When he looked forward, he crashed into two beings. He recovered from the collision. It was Shadow and Maria. Maria was panting heavier than ever before.

"Maria dear, are you okay?" Gerald asked stroking his granddaughter's hair.

She didn't answer, she just breathed heavily.

The three heard more yelling nearby. Shadow helped Maria up and grabbed her hand once again. The troops caught up with the trio. They ordered the group to freeze, but they ran off anyway. Maria was being dragged by Shadow and Gerald was right behind them with a group of troops dashing for them. Shadow threw a dozen Chaos Spears, but the combatants dodged them all. One of the soldiers fired at Gerald. The bullet made contact with the scientist's scrawny legs. He fell to the ground face first.

"Grandfather," Maria yelled with worry.

"Professor," Shadow said looking at his creator.

"Go you two. Go, go," he exclaimed while holding his wounded leg.

Tears began to stream down Maria's face. She felt ashamed for the way she acted. The young girl wasn't sure if she would ever see her grandfather again.

Shadow was still running in the passageways, finding a safe place to hide. The lab crossed his mind.

"Maria," Shadow started. "Hang in there. I'm going to take us to the lab. We will use the tripod machine to escape."

The blond haired girl nodded and continued to follow her brother. There was only one troop following them. He was having a hard time pursuing the duo because they were much faster than he was.

Shadow and Maria entered the lab room, both were panting from their rush. Maria walked up to the pod machine and began to insert codes that only the scientists of the ARK knew. When she decoded the passwords, one of the pods activated. The glass hatch opened slowly while making a noise.

"Shadow, get in the pod. I have to set the pod's destination." She said preparing the pod's location.

She did all the procedures. All she had to do was pull the lever to trigger the pod and wait a minute before it shoots down to space and land on Earth. As she was about to pull the lever, the GUN troop entered the lab with his gun pointing at Maria. The young girl gasped with terror and gave the soldier innocent eyes.

"Little girl, don't you do it. It's for yours and Earth's sake. I will fire if necessary!" The troop said. He didn't want to hurt the little girl, but he will have to shoot if she releases the creature.

Maria's small hands were clutching onto to the switch. She looked at Shadow, who was waiting for her to get in the pod, and then looked at the soldier, who was pointing the gun at her. Tears flowed down her face once more. She was making a sacrifice for her brother. She never thought that Shadow would become a threat to humanity. The soldier was still aiming for Maria, his index finger on the trigger. She gave the fighter a glare and used her strength to pull the handle. When she did, the gun fired and the bullet met her heart. Shadow was about to race out of the pod, but the glass hatch closed on him and he couldn't save his sister. The impact made Maria's body slide across the room. Her body was near Shadow's pod. When the angered hedgehog saw his sibling's limp body, he screamed out her name. He tried to kick the glass door down, but it was no use.

Maria felt pain everywhere in her body. The area where she was shot was gushing with blood. The warm substance had puddled around Maria's weak body. The injured girl looked at the Life Form with sad eyes. She gave him a sweet smile because she was happy that he was protected. She only had a minute to tell Shadow her wish.

"Shadow," Maria said quietly. "You will have to live on Earth without me. I know it's sad, but I promise that you will live happily down there without me being around. You will make wonderful new friends, have adventures, and even create memories." Maria was breathing unsteadily, but that didn't stop her from reminding Shadow his destiny. "Shadow, I want you to promise me something, I want you to give people the chance to be happy. I know I told you this once, but you were created to bring hope to humanity. I know I won't be there to see you prevail, but remember that I will always be in your heart."

Shadow looked at Maria with wide eyes. _'No, she can't leave me! I don't know how to live life without her.'_ Shadow thought.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs

_"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog_." Maria said. She died after her goodbye.

After her final words, the pod that has Shadow trapped inside shot out in space.

* * *

A half an hour passed. Shadow never thought Maria would sacrifice herself for him. Maria was selfless and brave, but still, Shadow feels helpless without her.

_'Why would they hurt her? She was an innocent little girl who did nothing to harm anyone!' _Shadow thought. _'All she wanted was to visit Earth and meet new people! Now, her life is ruined. She died and her dream was crushed.'_

As Shadow was thinking, Maria's wish appeared in the Ultimate's mind.

_~Flashback~_

_"Shadow, I want you to promise me something, I want you to give people the chance to be happy."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"No," Shadow whispered. He looked out the glass window of the pod and viewed Earth, Maria's dream planet. His eyes showed fury. His happiness and kindness is now _gone_. He doesn't care any longer. He will never look after the ones who killed Maria, his sister, the one who was there for him when he needed someone. "I'm not going to protect _anyone_ anymore! Not after what they've done to you."

Smoke started to surround the pod. The gas is supposed to put you into hyper-sleep. Shadow began to feel drowsy. He lightly chuckled at himself and said, "Don't worry Maria. I _promise_ you… _revenge_!"

With that said Shadow dozed off and went in slumber… _until then_.

**You guys know what happens in the future. **_**SA2**_** comes and then **_**Shadow the Hedgehog**_**. I'm sad that this story has finally ended, but don't worry, I'm still writing! I'm planning on doing **_**Believing No More **_**or **_**The Return of Mephiles**_**. Which story should I do? If you want to share your opinions, let me know. Most important of all, I would like to thank you all for the reviews, favs, follows, and favoring me as an author. I really appreciated it and thanks for reading my story, **_**A Short Perfect Life. **_**Ec 1 air, I can't wait to read your Shadow and Maria story when it's published! :D **


End file.
